The technology for the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of alumina, dissolved in molten cryolite, at temperatures around 950° C. is more than one hundred years old.
This process, conceived almost simultaneously by Hall and Héroult, has not evolved as many other electrochemical processes.
The anodes are still made of carbonaceous material and must be replaced every few weeks. During electrolysis the oxygen which should evolve on the anode surface combines with the carbon to form polluting CO2 and small amounts of CO and fluorine-containing dangerous gases. The actual consumption of the anode is as much as 450 Kg/Ton of aluminium produced which is more than ⅓ higher than the theoretical amount of 333 Kg/Ton.
Metal or metal-based anodes are highly desirable in aluminium electrowinning cells instead of carbon-based anodes. As mentioned hereabove, many attempts were made to use metallic anodes for aluminium production, however they were never adopted by the aluminium industry.
EP Patent application 0 306 100 (Nyguen/Lazouni/Doan) describes anodes composed of a chromium, nickel, cobalt and/or iron based substrate covered with an oxygen barrier layer and a ceramic coating of nickel, copper and/or manganese oxide which may be further covered with an in-situ formed protective cerium oxyfluoride layer.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,771, 4,960,494 and 4,956,068 (all Nyguen/Lazouni/Doan) disclose aluminium production anodes with an oxidised copper-nickel surface on an alloy substrate with a protective barrier layer. However, full protection of the alloy substrate was difficult to achieve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,097 (Sadoway) describes anodes for conventional aluminium electrowinning cells provided with an oxide coating containing at least one oxide of zirconium, hafnium, thorium and uranium. To prevent consumption of the anode, the bath is saturated with the materials that form the coating. However, these coatings are poorly conductive and have not found commercial acceptance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,369 (Keller) discloses a method for producing aluminium in a conventional cell using anodes whose dissolution into the electrolytic bath is reduced by adding anode constituent materials into the electrolyte, allowing slow dissolution of the anode. However, this method is impractical because it would lead to a contamination of the product aluminium by the anode constituent materials which is considerably above the acceptable level in industrial production. To limit contamination of the product aluminium, it was suggested to reduce the reduction rate of the dissolved constituent materials at the cathode, by limiting the cathode surface area or by reducing mass transfer rates by other means. However, the feasibility of these proposals has never been demonstrated, nor was it contemplated that the amount of the anode constituent materials dissolved in the electrolyte should be reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,569 (Duruz/Derivaz/Debely/Adorian) describes metal anodes for aluminium electrowinning coated with a protective coating of cerium oxyfluoride, formed in-situ in the cell or pre-applied, this coating being maintained by the addition of small amounts of cerium to the molten cryolite electrolyte so as to protect the surface of the anode from the electrolyte attack. All other attempts to reduce the anode wear by slowing dissolution of the anode with an adequate concentration of its constituents in the molten electrolyte, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,097 (Sadoway) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,369 (Keller), have failed.
In known processes, even the least soluble anode material releases excessive amounts constituents into the bath, which leads to an excessive contamination of the product aluminium. For example, the concentration of nickel (a frequent component of stable anodes) found in aluminium produced in laboratory tests at conventional cell operating temperatures is typically comprised between 800 and 2000 ppm, i.e. 4 to 10 times the acceptable level which is 200 ppm.
The extensive research which was carried out to develop suitable metal anodes having limited dissolution did not find any commercial acceptance because of the excessive contamination of the product aluminium by the anode materials.